Üzleti alapon
by Nezuneko
Summary: Kyouya Oothori teljesen meg van győződve élete céljáról. Legyőzni testvéreit, vezetni a Hoszt Klubot, kordában tartani infantilis barátait. Aztán a semmiből előtűnt Aya, aki mindent felforgat az életében. A kapcsolat komplexitásán nem segít az a titok, ami Kyouya apja rejteget. És miért ellenzi az egészet Aya anyja? ( a későbbi fejezetekben feljebb mehet az osztályozás is)


**Új rózsaszál Mamus kertjében**

Az Ouran Akadémia mindenhol ismert.  
Ide jár a társadalom krémjének krémje, a japán felső tízezer utódai, leendő üzletemberek, vállalatvezetők, zeneszerzők, ügyvédek… Mindenki, aki számít, ide akarja bejuttatni egyetlen szeme fényét, hogy legyen belőle majd Valaki.  
Az Ouran a kapu a nagyvilágba. Ha itt végeztél, ember vagy, vagy aminek éppen hívod magad. A tandíj egy városállam egy évi GDP-je, és ennek gond nélküli kifizetése esetén nem sok ember bátorkodik majd megkérdezni téged az elméd hogyléte felől.  
Ide tesszük le történetünk kiinduló pontját, egészen pontosan Suou-san, az intézetvezető igazgató irodájába, ahol éppen anya és lánya várakoznak az úriember megérkeztére…

*

- Anya, én nem akarok iskolát váltani – sóhajtott fel Aya – Folyamatosan költözöl, egyszerűbb lenne leraknod valahol, aztán értem jönnöd, ha mindent elintéztél. Mondjuk Brazíliába. Ott nem volt rossz…  
Az Aya mellett ülő, késő harmincas éveiben lévő hölgy szomorúan elmosolyodott. Gondolhatta volna, hogy a lánynak nem fog tetszeni az újabb váltás, de nem tehetett mást.  
Számos táncstúdiót üzemeltettek szerte a világon, és neki, Yunának, muszáj volt tulajdonosként mindegyiket meglátogatnia, kivétel nélkül. Így esett, hogy a lányával együtt folyamatosan járták a világot. Mondhatott bárki egy országot akár a tengerentúlon, akár Európában, Aya már látta, vagy halvány emléke volt róla.  
- Ne haragudj – szabadkozott lágy hangján Yuna – de Japán a szülőföldem, és neked is ismerned kell, ha már ide köt a véred.  
- Csak félig – motyogta Aya, miközben az egyik éjfekete tincsét igazgatta – Inkább maradtam volna Brazíliában, Pepe bácsival…  
Yuna sóhajtott. Persze, hogy nem egyszerű a lánya emlékeiből kitörölni másik hazáját, de remélte, hogy Japán megismerésével inkább ide köti majd Ayát a haza fogalma, és nem Dél-Amerikába. Egyszer már visszatértek az országba, de akkor csak fél évre, és Ayának esélye sem volt barátokat találni, már amennyire Yuna tudta.  
A férje halála után Yuna nem érzett mást Brazíliában, csak fájdalmat, és nyughatatlanságot, így nem tudott ottmaradni. Sógora, Pepe megértette ezt, és útjára is bocsátotta a két lányt, de Yuna tudta, hogy Aya majdnem minden héten ír nagybátyjának, és Pepe válaszol is. Megkockáztatta, hogy a férfi többet tud a lánya magánéletéről mint ő, az anyja.  
Aya Pepétől örökölte a megrögzött focirajongását is. Minden egyes Brancos mérkőzést megnézett eddig, egyet sem hagyott ki. Komplett táncórákat és énekórákat hagyott ki, ha meccs volt, így Yuna egy idő után előbb a műsorújságot nézte meg, és aztán állította össze Aya napirendjét.  
- Már előre ítélkezel, pedig azt sem tudod, milyen lesz itt – próbálkozott Yuna.  
- Anya, az épület rózsaszínűre van festve – fordult oda Aya az anyjához, mintha ezzel már mindent megmagyarázott volna. Yuna értetlen arcából viszont lekövethette, hogy ez nem így van, mert megismételte, kicsit nyomatékosabban – Ró-zsa-szí-nű. Milyen elmeroggyant belsőépítész vagy kerttervező rendeli el, hogy egy iskolát rózsaszínre fessenek?  
- Ez egy kiváló hírű magánintézmény, Aya, nem hiszem, hogy bárki belegondolt a festésbe, vagy bárkit is érdekelne. Meg aztán, nézz körül! A belső elrendezés bájos, és szívmelengető, kellemes a légkör is, hol a probléma?  
- Iskolába akarok járni, nem egy kúria termeiben mászkálni, ez az egész suli pedig olyan, mintha most emelték volna ki egy nagy költségvetésű kosztümös filmből… Jó, hogy cukormázat nem raktak a tetejére…  
- Igazából, kis hölgy, arra hasonlító bevonatot rakunk rá, minden karácsonyi bálon – hallottak maguk mögött egy kedves férfihangot.  
Aya és Yuna a hang forrása felé fordult. Az igazgatói szobából egy magas, késő negyvenes éveiben járó, világosbarna hajú férfi nézett ki. Elegáns szmokingot viselt, és méregdrága cipőt, valamint egy Rolex órát. Aya innen sejtette, hogy valószínűleg magával, Mr. Suou-val, az igazgatóval állnak – jelen esetben ülnek – szemben.  
Yuna lassan felemelkedett a székéből, így Aya is utánozta. Yuna kezet nyújtott a férfinak, aki elfogadta, és finom csókot lehelt a kézfeje fölé.  
Jesszus, de teátrális ez az ürge… - gondolta Aya.  
- Minek köszönhetem azt a megtiszteltetést, hogy két bájos hölgyet invitálhatok be az irodámba? - kérdezte Mr. Suou.  
- A lányomat szeretném beíratni – válaszolta Yuna kedvesen mosolyogva.  
Mr. Suou a semmiből elővarázsolt két rózsaszálat, és odaadta a két nőnek.  
- Mindig örülök, ha egy ilyen csodálatos virágszál gazdagítja iskolánkat – mondta, miközben hellyel kínálta vendégeit, majd leült az asztala mögé.  
És még bókolás közben is az… - tette hozzá magában Aya, ahogy leült édesanyja mellé.  
Időközben egy szobalány begurított két zsúrkocsi mennyiségű, és választékú italt. Aya elvett egy pohár jeges teát megköszönte, majd ismét Mr. Suou-ra nézett.  
- Nos, mint tudja, az intézményünk elég komolyan veszi az egyéb eredményeket is, a kiemelkedő tanulmányok mellett – mondta a férfi – Mi az, amivel ez a bájos hölgy el tud kápráztatni?  
Aya mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, majd táskájából elővette mindazt, amivel jött. Pár fénymásolat a bizonyítványairól (mind kitűnő volt, ahogy azt Yuna megkövetelte), az eredeti dokumentumokat is, továbbá a nemzetközi tánc- és énekversenyek emléklapjaival. Mind vagy első, vagy második helyezésről szóltak, és megtöltöttek egy egész iratgyűjtőt. A hátránya annak, ha egy elismert, világbajnok táncosnő lánya vagy, hogy ugyanazt kell produkálnod, mint anyád, csak épp kétszer olyan erősen kell próbálkoznod, hogy ne anyád lánya legyél, hanem önmagad.  
Ezzel sosem volt baj. Aya szeretett táncolni, és énekelni. Az nem tetszett neki, hogy sehová sem juthatott be eredmények nélkül. Sosem volt elég senkinek az, hogy kitűnő volt mindenből, vagy éppen hány tanári dicséretet kapott.  
Mr. Suou átnézte az iratokat, miközben elismerően bólogatott.  
Hurrá. Bekerültem. Most jön az a rész, hogy mindenki engem ünnepel. Háromra. Egy, kettő, három. Hurrá – gondolta lehangoltan Aya.  
Nem akart megint új iskolába jönni. Itt is ugyan az lesz, mint az előző számtalan alkalommal. Mire éppen megszeretne egy helyet, jön az anyja, és közli vele, hogy akkor lehet csomagolni. Sosem tudott igazi barátokat szerezni, csak egyet, Haruhit, de vele is ritkán tudott csak beszélni.  
Gondolataiból Mr. Suou rángatta ki, amikor az iratok félretétele után megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Ahogy nézem, semmi probléma nem lesz a felvétellel. Mi több, máris kezdhet. A tandíj átutalása a rendszer szerint megtörtént, úgyhogy nincs semmi akadálya a dolognak. Legyenek kedvesek lefáradni az iskola szabójához, hogy méretre szabhassa az egyenruhát. Az egyik alkalmazott majd elkíséri önöket.  
ISKOLAI SZABÓ? NORMÁLISAK EZEK?! - nézett megrökönyödve Aya Mr. Suou-ra, de a jelek szerint nem hallott félre.  
Yuna azonban még csak meg sem rezzent. Felkelt az asztaltól, majd meghajolt. Aya ugyanígy tett.  
Miért hajolgat itt mindig mindenki? - kérdezte magában a lány, ahogy Mr. Suou kezet csókolt neki is, és Yunának is.  
- Remélem, jól fogja itt magát érezni nálunk – mosolygott bátorítóan Suou.  
Persze azt nem tudhatta, hogy Aya valójában nem fél, csak egy porcikája sem kívánkozik itt lenni. Vagy éppen tudta, csak remélte, hogy ezzel sikerül megkedveltetnie a lánnyal ezt a környezetet. Egyik sem jött be.  
Aya próbálta lehetőségeihez mérten viszonozni a gesztust.  
- Köszönöm a szíves fogadtatást – válaszolta, majd anyjával elhagyták az irodát egy hölgy kíséretében.  
Na jó, túl vagy rajta… Rosszabb is lehetett volna, nem igaz? - gondolta Aya.  
Aztán rájött, hogy ennél már nem igazán lehetne rosszabb…

*

- Nahát, kisasszony, hogy magának milyen szép alakja van! Mint a nádszál! - örvendezett a szabó, gombostűkkel a szájában – Meglátja, seperc alatt magára varázsoljuk ezt a ruhát, olyan csinos lesz benne, mint egy hercegkisasszony!  
Aya csendben tűrte, hogy három varrónő betűzze a halványsárga, majdnem földig érő egyenruhát. Azt el kellett ismernie, hogy ez legalább szép volt. Felül testhez állt, és fehér, magas nyakú gallérja volt, hosszú ujjakkal, a végén fehér mandzsettával. A nyakánál egy rózsaszín szalag tartotta össze. A szoknyarész olyan volt, mintha egy pici abroncs támasztotta volna a ruha alját, de mégsem. A feltűzések miatt tűnt csak úgy. Kapott belőle három garnitúrát, mindegyik a legfinomabb selyemből készült.  
Adtak még továbbá három garnitúra fehér selyemharisnyát, és három pár, kézzel varrt topánkát.  
Amikor felvette, a három varrónő megint ömlengeni kezdett, és Aya azon gondolkodott, vajon a munkaköri leírásukhoz tartozik-e, hogy mindenkinek tövig nyaljanak. Gondolatait nem öntötte szavakba, hanem inkább hagyta, hogy anyja fizessen, és végre megszabaduljon a füle a sok hízelgéstől.  
Következő állomás a titkárság volt, ahol a lány megkapta az órarendjét, a könyveit, és a szekrénykulcsát. Egyedi svájci tervezésű, svédacél záras mahagóniszekrény.  
Ja. Csak semmi flancolás… - morogta magában Aya. A procedúra végére görcsben állt az arca a sok indokolatlan mosolygástól.  
Elbúcsúzott anyjától, majd visszament a titkárságra, ahol egy kosztümös hölgy várta, hogy elkísérhesse az első órájára.  
Időközben kicsengettek. Diákok lepték el a folyosót, üres fecsegés ütötte meg Aya fülét, és egyből érezte, hogy neki itt vagy nagyon rossz lesz, vagy nagyon jól fog szórakozni. Ez attól függött, talál-e magának való, lehetőleg intelligensebb beszélgetőpartnert. Ha csak értelmetlen bájolgás lesz egész nap, akkor már most jobb, ha hív egy taxit, vagy egy baltaboltot. Ahogy a lányok arcát elnézte, valamint hangját hallgatta, a baltabolt lesz a nyerő…  
Rendületlenül haladtak az osztályterme felé, és Aya gyomrában egyre inkább görcs telepedett le. Mi lesz, ha az osztálya is olyan semmilyen lesz, mint amilyen embereket itt látott? Nem akart felszínes, pusztán udvariassági kapcsolatokat, végre egyszer barátkozni szeretett volna. Mi lesz, ha ezek is mind olyan üresfejűek lesznek?  
- Kisasszony, megérkeztünk – mondta a kísérője – A szekrénye is itt van, az osztály közelében, szám alapján megtalálja.  
- Nagyon köszönöm – válaszolta Aya, majd meghajolt egy kicsit. Yuna azt mondta, ezt itt így szokás.  
Nem tévedhetett nagyot, mert a nő is meghajolt, majd halványan elmosolyodott, mintha látta volna, milyen "lelkesen" figyelt Aya a környezetére.  
- Ne aggódjon – mondta a hölgy – Azért annyira nem rossz.  
A lány megengedett magának egy hitetlenkedő horkantást, mire a nő elnevette magát, intett, majd eltűnt a lassan csökkenő forgatagban. Aya lassan kifújta a levegőt. Már épp elkezdte volna felvértezni magát gondolatban a bemutatkozásához, mikor egy fiúhang ütötte meg a fülét.  
-… én csak azt mondom, hogy Hikaru túl közel volt hozzá!  
Akárki is volt, aki beszélt, vagy nagyon idegesítő ember lehet, vagy a legviccesebb, akit a föld a hátán hordott.  
Aya érdeklődve kezdte keresgélni a tömegben, és megakadt a szeme egy magas, szőke, szinte ibolyakék szemű fiún.  
Hát nem egy tipikus távol-keleti srác, az biztos… - gondolta a lány.  
Az ismeretlen mellett egy olyan fiú haladt, akinek a látványától Ayának remegni kezdett a térde.  
Megvolt vagy 190 centi, ébenfekete haja volt, és ónix sötét szeme, amit egy kerettelen szemüveg mögé rejtett. Ayának nem jutott elég pontos jelző az eszébe, de megjelenése valahol a "dögös" az "isteni" és az "ördögi" jelzők közös középpontjában lehetett. Az iskolai egyenruha sem tudta elrejteni vékony, szálkás testét. Ami a legjobban megfogta a lányt viszont a tekintetében csillogó értelem, és éberség volt. Olyan srácnak tűnt, aki minden egyes apró részletre figyel, és precíz. Halál precíz.  
- Tamaki, neked mindenki túl közel van – intett lemondóan az ismeretlen.  
Mély hangjától Ayát kirázta a hideg.  
- Mamus, igazságtalan vagy! - nyafogott tovább a szőke.  
A lány kis híján hangosan felnevetett. Ennyit szegény anioním isten tekintélyéről. Mamus… Hihi…  
Ahogy beléptek volna az osztályba, mind a két fiú ránézett, Aya pedig kétségbeesetten próbálta álcázni, hogy éppen fuldoklik az elfojtott nevetéstől. Sikerülhetett, mert mind a szőke, mind a fekete hajú úgy néztek rá, mintha nem láttak volna még lányt életükben, de semmiképpen sem úgy, mint azokra a kis szerencsétlenekre szokás, akik retardált fókaként csapkodják a tenyerüket a szenvedő nevetéstől. A fekete hajú kicsit tovább is nézte, ami rögtön kiölt minden nevethetnéket Aya torkából, ugyanis a helyére a szíve ugrott fel, méghozzá olyan gyorsan, hogy a maga előtt tolt vér felszökött a lány arcába. Még szerencse, hogy a sok éves lámpaláz-leküzdési gyakorlatok során megtanulta, hogyan ne legyen pillanatok alatt olyan vörös, mint a cékla, így csak halvány rózsaszín lett az arca, de semmiképpen sem kórosan piros.  
Az ébenhajú végül belépett a terembe, így Aya újratanulhatta a légzés tizenhét éve begyakorolt művészetét.  
A diákok után megjelent egy ötvenes évei végén járó, alacsony, kedves kinézetű férfi is, geometria könyvekkel a hóna alatt.  
- Te vagy Ishigino Aya, igaz? - kérdezte barátságosan.  
El sem hiszem, egy normális ember! - gondolta Aya.  
- Igen, tanár úr – válaszolta a lány, majd kezet nyújtott. A férfi egy ideig nézte, mielőtt megrázta volna.  
Áh, japánok meg a hülye hajolgatási szokásaik! - dühöngött Aya a pókerarca mögött.  
- Nagyon örvendek – mondta ugyan olyan szelíd hangnemben a matematika tanár – Sakusano-san vagyok, az osztályfőnök. Kérlek, fáradj be. Remélem, jól érzed majd magad nálunk.  
Amint megtanultam, kinek, hányszor, hogyan kell meghajolni, és nem fogok majd taplónak tűnni, biztosan… - mondta magában a lány, ahogy befelé igyekezett Sakusano -san mögött.

**Megjegyzés:** _(Az alábbi írás forrása, és minden fejezetében szereplő személy (kivéve Ayát) Takuya Igarashi és Yō ji Enokido tulajdonát képezik. én csak kölcsönvettem őket)_Az Ouran Akadémia mindenhol ismert.  
Ide jár a társadalom krémjének krémje, a japán felső tízezer utódai, leendő üzletemberek, vállalatvezetők, zeneszerzők, ügyvédek… Mindenki, aki számít, ide akarja bejuttatni egyetlen szeme fényét, hogy legyen belőle majd Valaki.  
Az Ouran a kapu a nagyvilágba. Ha itt végeztél, ember vagy, vagy aminek éppen hívod magad. A tandíj egy városállam egy évi GDP-je, és ennek gond nélküli kifizetése esetén nem sok ember bátorkodik majd megkérdezni téged az elméd hogyléte felől.  
Ide tesszük le történetünk kiinduló pontját, egészen pontosan Suou-san, az intézetvezető igazgató irodájába, ahol éppen anya és lánya várakoznak az úriember megérkeztére…

*

- Anya, én nem akarok iskolát váltani – sóhajtott fel Aya – Folyamatosan költözöl, egyszerűbb lenne leraknod valahol, aztán értem jönnöd, ha mindent elintéztél. Mondjuk Brazíliába. Ott nem volt rossz…  
Az Aya mellett ülő, késő harmincas éveiben lévő hölgy szomorúan elmosolyodott. Gondolhatta volna, hogy a lánynak nem fog tetszeni az újabb váltás, de nem tehetett mást.  
Számos táncstúdiót üzemeltettek szerte a világon, és neki, Yunának, muszáj volt tulajdonosként mindegyiket meglátogatnia, kivétel nélkül. Így esett, hogy a lányával együtt folyamatosan járták a világot. Mondhatott bárki egy országot akár a tengerentúlon, akár Európában, Aya már látta, vagy halvány emléke volt róla.  
- Ne haragudj – szabadkozott lágy hangján Yuna – de Japán a szülőföldem, és neked is ismerned kell, ha már ide köt a véred.  
- Csak félig – motyogta Aya, miközben az egyik éjfekete tincsét igazgatta – Inkább maradtam volna Brazíliában, Pepe bácsival…  
Yuna sóhajtott. Persze, hogy nem egyszerű a lánya emlékeiből kitörölni másik hazáját, de remélte, hogy Japán megismerésével inkább ide köti majd Ayát a haza fogalma, és nem Dél-Amerikába. Egyszer már visszatértek az országba, de akkor csak fél évre, és Ayának esélye sem volt barátokat találni, már amennyire Yuna tudta.  
A férje halála után Yuna nem érzett mást Brazíliában, csak fájdalmat, és nyughatatlanságot, így nem tudott ottmaradni. Sógora, Pepe megértette ezt, és útjára is bocsátotta a két lányt, de Yuna tudta, hogy Aya majdnem minden héten ír nagybátyjának, és Pepe válaszol is. Megkockáztatta, hogy a férfi többet tud a lánya magánéletéről mint ő, az anyja.  
Aya Pepétől örökölte a megrögzött focirajongását is. Minden egyes Brancos mérkőzést megnézett eddig, egyet sem hagyott ki. Komplett táncórákat és énekórákat hagyott ki, ha meccs volt, így Yuna egy idő után előbb a műsorújságot nézte meg, és aztán állította össze Aya napirendjét.  
- Már előre ítélkezel, pedig azt sem tudod, milyen lesz itt – próbálkozott Yuna.  
- Anya, az épület rózsaszínűre van festve – fordult oda Aya az anyjához, mintha ezzel már mindent megmagyarázott volna. Yuna értetlen arcából viszont lekövethette, hogy ez nem így van, mert megismételte, kicsit nyomatékosabban – Ró-zsa-szí-nű. Milyen elmeroggyant belsőépítész vagy kerttervező rendeli el, hogy egy iskolát rózsaszínre fessenek?  
- Ez egy kiváló hírű magánintézmény, Aya, nem hiszem, hogy bárki belegondolt a festésbe, vagy bárkit is érdekelne. Meg aztán, nézz körül! A belső elrendezés bájos, és szívmelengető, kellemes a légkör is, hol a probléma?  
- Iskolába akarok járni, nem egy kúria termeiben mászkálni, ez az egész suli pedig olyan, mintha most emelték volna ki egy nagy költségvetésű kosztümös filmből… Jó, hogy cukormázat nem raktak a tetejére…  
- Igazából, kis hölgy, arra hasonlító bevonatot rakunk rá, minden karácsonyi bálon – hallottak maguk mögött egy kedves férfihangot.  
Aya és Yuna a hang forrása felé fordult. Az igazgatói szobából egy magas, késő negyvenes éveiben járó, világosbarna hajú férfi nézett ki. Elegáns szmokingot viselt, és méregdrága cipőt, valamint egy Rolex órát. Aya innen sejtette, hogy valószínűleg magával, Mr. Suou-val, az igazgatóval állnak – jelen esetben ülnek – szemben.  
Yuna lassan felemelkedett a székéből, így Aya is utánozta. Yuna kezet nyújtott a férfinak, aki elfogadta, és finom csókot lehelt a kézfeje fölé.  
Jesszus, de teátrális ez az ürge… - gondolta Aya.  
- Minek köszönhetem azt a megtiszteltetést, hogy két bájos hölgyet invitálhatok be az irodámba? - kérdezte Mr. Suou.  
- A lányomat szeretném beíratni – válaszolta Yuna kedvesen mosolyogva.  
Mr. Suou a semmiből elővarázsolt két rózsaszálat, és odaadta a két nőnek.  
- Mindig örülök, ha egy ilyen csodálatos virágszál gazdagítja iskolánkat – mondta, miközben hellyel kínálta vendégeit, majd leült az asztala mögé.  
És még bókolás közben is az… - tette hozzá magában Aya, ahogy leült édesanyja mellé.  
Időközben egy szobalány begurított két zsúrkocsi mennyiségű, és választékú italt. Aya elvett egy pohár jeges teát megköszönte, majd ismét Mr. Suou-ra nézett.  
- Nos, mint tudja, az intézményünk elég komolyan veszi az egyéb eredményeket is, a kiemelkedő tanulmányok mellett – mondta a férfi – Mi az, amivel ez a bájos hölgy el tud kápráztatni?  
Aya mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, majd táskájából elővette mindazt, amivel jött. Pár fénymásolat a bizonyítványairól (mind kitűnő volt, ahogy azt Yuna megkövetelte), az eredeti dokumentumokat is, továbbá a nemzetközi tánc- és énekversenyek emléklapjaival. Mind vagy első, vagy második helyezésről szóltak, és megtöltöttek egy egész iratgyűjtőt. A hátránya annak, ha egy elismert, világbajnok táncosnő lánya vagy, hogy ugyanazt kell produkálnod, mint anyád, csak épp kétszer olyan erősen kell próbálkoznod, hogy ne anyád lánya legyél, hanem önmagad.  
Ezzel sosem volt baj. Aya szeretett táncolni, és énekelni. Az nem tetszett neki, hogy sehová sem juthatott be eredmények nélkül. Sosem volt elég senkinek az, hogy kitűnő volt mindenből, vagy éppen hány tanári dicséretet kapott.  
Mr. Suou átnézte az iratokat, miközben elismerően bólogatott.  
Hurrá. Bekerültem. Most jön az a rész, hogy mindenki engem ünnepel. Háromra. Egy, kettő, három. Hurrá – gondolta lehangoltan Aya.  
Nem akart megint új iskolába jönni. Itt is ugyan az lesz, mint az előző számtalan alkalommal. Mire éppen megszeretne egy helyet, jön az anyja, és közli vele, hogy akkor lehet csomagolni. Sosem tudott igazi barátokat szerezni, csak egyet, Haruhit, de vele is ritkán tudott csak beszélni.  
Gondolataiból Mr. Suou rángatta ki, amikor az iratok félretétele után megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Ahogy nézem, semmi probléma nem lesz a felvétellel. Mi több, máris kezdhet. A tandíj átutalása a rendszer szerint megtörtént, úgyhogy nincs semmi akadálya a dolognak. Legyenek kedvesek lefáradni az iskola szabójához, hogy méretre szabhassa az egyenruhát. Az egyik alkalmazott majd elkíséri önöket.  
ISKOLAI SZABÓ? NORMÁLISAK EZEK?! - nézett megrökönyödve Aya Mr. Suou-ra, de a jelek szerint nem hallott félre.  
Yuna azonban még csak meg sem rezzent. Felkelt az asztaltól, majd meghajolt. Aya ugyanígy tett.  
Miért hajolgat itt mindig mindenki? - kérdezte magában a lány, ahogy Mr. Suou kezet csókolt neki is, és Yunának is.  
- Remélem, jól fogja itt magát érezni nálunk – mosolygott bátorítóan Suou.  
Persze azt nem tudhatta, hogy Aya valójában nem fél, csak egy porcikája sem kívánkozik itt lenni. Vagy éppen tudta, csak remélte, hogy ezzel sikerül megkedveltetnie a lánnyal ezt a környezetet. Egyik sem jött be.  
Aya próbálta lehetőségeihez mérten viszonozni a gesztust.  
- Köszönöm a szíves fogadtatást – válaszolta, majd anyjával elhagyták az irodát egy hölgy kíséretében.  
Na jó, túl vagy rajta… Rosszabb is lehetett volna, nem igaz? - gondolta Aya.  
Aztán rájött, hogy ennél már nem igazán lehetne rosszabb…

*

- Nahát, kisasszony, hogy magának milyen szép alakja van! Mint a nádszál! - örvendezett a szabó, gombostűkkel a szájában – Meglátja, seperc alatt magára varázsoljuk ezt a ruhát, olyan csinos lesz benne, mint egy hercegkisasszony!  
Aya csendben tűrte, hogy három varrónő betűzze a halványsárga, majdnem földig érő egyenruhát. Azt el kellett ismernie, hogy ez legalább szép volt. Felül testhez állt, és fehér, magas nyakú gallérja volt, hosszú ujjakkal, a végén fehér mandzsettával. A nyakánál egy rózsaszín szalag tartotta össze. A szoknyarész olyan volt, mintha egy pici abroncs támasztotta volna a ruha alját, de mégsem. A feltűzések miatt tűnt csak úgy. Kapott belőle három garnitúrát, mindegyik a legfinomabb selyemből készült.  
Adtak még továbbá három garnitúra fehér selyemharisnyát, és három pár, kézzel varrt topánkát.  
Amikor felvette, a három varrónő megint ömlengeni kezdett, és Aya azon gondolkodott, vajon a munkaköri leírásukhoz tartozik-e, hogy mindenkinek tövig nyaljanak. Gondolatait nem öntötte szavakba, hanem inkább hagyta, hogy anyja fizessen, és végre megszabaduljon a füle a sok hízelgéstől.  
Következő állomás a titkárság volt, ahol a lány megkapta az órarendjét, a könyveit, és a szekrénykulcsát. Egyedi svájci tervezésű, svédacél záras mahagóniszekrény.  
Ja. Csak semmi flancolás… - morogta magában Aya. A procedúra végére görcsben állt az arca a sok indokolatlan mosolygástól.  
Elbúcsúzott anyjától, majd visszament a titkárságra, ahol egy kosztümös hölgy várta, hogy elkísérhesse az első órájára.  
Időközben kicsengettek. Diákok lepték el a folyosót, üres fecsegés ütötte meg Aya fülét, és egyből érezte, hogy neki itt vagy nagyon rossz lesz, vagy nagyon jól fog szórakozni. Ez attól függött, talál-e magának való, lehetőleg intelligensebb beszélgetőpartnert. Ha csak értelmetlen bájolgás lesz egész nap, akkor már most jobb, ha hív egy taxit, vagy egy baltaboltot. Ahogy a lányok arcát elnézte, valamint hangját hallgatta, a baltabolt lesz a nyerő…  
Rendületlenül haladtak az osztályterme felé, és Aya gyomrában egyre inkább görcs telepedett le. Mi lesz, ha az osztálya is olyan semmilyen lesz, mint amilyen embereket itt látott? Nem akart felszínes, pusztán udvariassági kapcsolatokat, végre egyszer barátkozni szeretett volna. Mi lesz, ha ezek is mind olyan üresfejűek lesznek?  
- Kisasszony, megérkeztünk – mondta a kísérője – A szekrénye is itt van, az osztály közelében, szám alapján megtalálja.  
- Nagyon köszönöm – válaszolta Aya, majd meghajolt egy kicsit. Yuna azt mondta, ezt itt így szokás.  
Nem tévedhetett nagyot, mert a nő is meghajolt, majd halványan elmosolyodott, mintha látta volna, milyen "lelkesen" figyelt Aya a környezetére.  
- Ne aggódjon – mondta a hölgy – Azért annyira nem rossz.  
A lány megengedett magának egy hitetlenkedő horkantást, mire a nő elnevette magát, intett, majd eltűnt a lassan csökkenő forgatagban. Aya lassan kifújta a levegőt. Már épp elkezdte volna felvértezni magát gondolatban a bemutatkozásához, mikor egy fiúhang ütötte meg a fülét.  
-… én csak azt mondom, hogy Hikaru túl közel volt hozzá!  
Akárki is volt, aki beszélt, vagy nagyon idegesítő ember lehet, vagy a legviccesebb, akit a föld a hátán hordott.  
Aya érdeklődve kezdte keresgélni a tömegben, és megakadt a szeme egy magas, szőke, szinte ibolyakék szemű fiún.  
Hát nem egy tipikus távol-keleti srác, az biztos… - gondolta a lány.  
Az ismeretlen mellett egy olyan fiú haladt, akinek a látványától Ayának remegni kezdett a térde.  
Megvolt vagy 190 centi, ébenfekete haja volt, és ónix sötét szeme, amit egy kerettelen szemüveg mögé rejtett. Ayának nem jutott elég pontos jelző az eszébe, de megjelenése valahol a "dögös" az "isteni" és az "ördögi" jelzők közös középpontjában lehetett. Az iskolai egyenruha sem tudta elrejteni vékony, szálkás testét. Ami a legjobban megfogta a lányt viszont a tekintetében csillogó értelem, és éberség volt. Olyan srácnak tűnt, aki minden egyes apró részletre figyel, és precíz. Halál precíz.  
- Tamaki, neked mindenki túl közel van – intett lemondóan az ismeretlen.  
Mély hangjától Ayát kirázta a hideg.  
- Mamus, igazságtalan vagy! - nyafogott tovább a szőke.  
A lány kis híján hangosan felnevetett. Ennyit szegény anioním isten tekintélyéről. Mamus… Hihi…  
Ahogy beléptek volna az osztályba, mind a két fiú ránézett, Aya pedig kétségbeesetten próbálta álcázni, hogy éppen fuldoklik az elfojtott nevetéstől. Sikerülhetett, mert mind a szőke, mind a fekete hajú úgy néztek rá, mintha nem láttak volna még lányt életükben, de semmiképpen sem úgy, mint azokra a kis szerencsétlenekre szokás, akik retardált fókaként csapkodják a tenyerüket a szenvedő nevetéstől. A fekete hajú kicsit tovább is nézte, ami rögtön kiölt minden nevethetnéket Aya torkából, ugyanis a helyére a szíve ugrott fel, méghozzá olyan gyorsan, hogy a maga előtt tolt vér felszökött a lány arcába. Még szerencse, hogy a sok éves lámpaláz-leküzdési gyakorlatok során megtanulta, hogyan ne legyen pillanatok alatt olyan vörös, mint a cékla, így csak halvány rózsaszín lett az arca, de semmiképpen sem kórosan piros.  
Az ébenhajú végül belépett a terembe, így Aya újratanulhatta a légzés tizenhét éve begyakorolt művészetét.  
A diákok után megjelent egy ötvenes évei végén járó, alacsony, kedves kinézetű férfi is, geometria könyvekkel a hóna alatt.  
- Te vagy Ishigino Aya, igaz? - kérdezte barátságosan.  
El sem hiszem, egy normális ember! - gondolta Aya.  
- Igen, tanár úr – válaszolta a lány, majd kezet nyújtott. A férfi egy ideig nézte, mielőtt megrázta volna.  
Áh, japánok meg a hülye hajolgatási szokásaik! - dühöngött Aya a pókerarca mögött.  
- Nagyon örvendek – mondta ugyan olyan szelíd hangnemben a matematika tanár – Sakusano-san vagyok, az osztályfőnök. Kérlek, fáradj be. Remélem, jól érzed majd magad nálunk.  
Amint megtanultam, kinek, hányszor, hogyan kell meghajolni, és nem fogok majd taplónak tűnni, biztosan… - mondta magában a lány, ahogy befelé igyekezett Sakusano -san mögött.

_A/N: Az alábbi írás forrása, és minden fejezetében szereplő személy (kivéve Ayát) Takuya Igarashi és Yō ji Enokido tulajdonát képezik. én csak kölcsönvettem őket)_


End file.
